Kitsune no Yomeiri
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Sang Rubah kembali menurunkan hujan di hari yang cerah; pertanda bahwa ada pesta pernikahan di dalam dunianya. "Meski kau hanya melihatku sebagai hujan yang sesaat, aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu, dan aku mulai merasa lelah. Jika mengelabuimu tidak bisa menjadi pilihan, maka.." / for #CrackPairingCelebration


_Walau di tengah hujan yang membasahi.._

_Sang Rubah tetap setia menunggu lelaki yang dicintainya._

_._

_._

_**Kitsune no Yomeiri**_

_**-A Fox's Wedding-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dari dulu selalu ada legenda—_

_Bahwa ketika hujan turun di hari yang cerah.._

_Berarti, seekor rubah sedang mengadakan pesta pernikahan._

_._

_._

_._

_Membawa lentera api yang bersinar di tengah kegelapan—_

_Jauh, jauh, menyebrangi sungai dan gunung yang tinggi menjulang.._

_Berharap bahwa cahaya yang kubawa di tengah kegelapan ini.._

_Bisa sampai dan terlihat olehmu di jauh sana._

_._

_._

Petra Ral adalah seorang gadis—atau bisa dikatakan, seekor rubah betina paling bodoh sepanjang masa.

Jatuh cinta kepada seorang manusia bukanlah hal yang wajar; mengingat dirimu berbeda dimensi dengan mereka. Tetapi, ayolah—sebodoh apakah dirimu, sampai-sampai bisa jatuh cinta dengan lelaki yang tidak memiliki reputasi baik di dunia manusia?

Petra Ral tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya—dari lelaki yang dengan mudahnya bisa mendapatkan wanita, dan membuangnya bagaikan bungkus permen begitu saja. Petra Ral tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya—dari lelaki yang sering sekali menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Aku akan terus menunggu, gumam sang rubah.

Aku akan terus menunggu—bisik sang rubah.

Di tengah guyuran hujan, di balik hutan yang memisahkan dunianya dengan manusia—

Ia tak peduli jika surai emasnya yang indah harus menjadi kotor karena tingkah bodohnya.

.

.

.

_Mungkin ini adalah naluriku sebagai makhluk liar;_

_Tubuhku akan tertarik pada aroma manis yang memikat._

_Termakan oleh nafsu, dan malam ini, sekali lagi,_

_Aku menatap pada bulan yang sembunyi dibalik awan._

_._

_._

_._

Ia harus menanggung seribu dosa dan juga kutukan abadi yang tak akan pernah hilang.

Namun ia tak henti menatap pantulan sosoknya—menari indah dengan air danau di malam hari yang begitu tenang. Bagaikan cermin ajaib yang memperlihatkanmu hal-hal indah, ia terpesona.

Tak apa jika harus menanggung dosa—mendapatkan tubuh manusia adalah impiannya.

Ia akan menemui dia yang begitu dicintai dengan segera.

.

.

"Tuan Eren—selamat datang. Mau dilayani oleh siapa hari ini?"

Disanalah ia berdiri—dengan sorot matanya yang selalu tajam meskipun tanpa alasan. Namun dibalik warna hijau yang indah itu Petra yakin ada secercah kelembutan—kebaikan hati yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan.

Ah, cinta. Membuatmu bodoh, membuatmu tak berpikir dengan akal sehat..

"Apa ada orang baru hari ini? Aku bosan dengan perempuan yang itu-itu lagi..."

—Membuatmu mampu melakukan apapun asalkan bisa mendapatkannya..

"Ah, ada gadis yang baru datang hari ini. Anda mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ah, boleh. Siapa namanya?"

"Gadis dengan rambut berwarna madu yang manis. Petra Ral."

.

.

_Jika segalanya harus berakhir ketika hujan ini terhenti,_

_Maka aku akan terus menangis, menangis, dan menangis._

_Ketika air mata ini berkumpul menjadi danau yang besar—_

_Akankah kau membiarkan dirimu tenggelam di dalamnya?  
_

_._

_._

_._

Sang rubah pikir, mimpinya sudah menjadi kenyataan.

Tidak hanya bertemu, ia bahkan dapat berbicara dengannya—setiap hari, dalam waktu dua jam. Bertemu, berbicara, saling bertatapan—membiarkan dirinya disentuh, dimanja, dibutakan..

Tidak apa-apa, ini adalah sebuah awal.

Tidak apa-apa, bukankah ini cinta?

"Tuan Eren—tuan Eren... biarkan aku mendampingimu kapanpun anda mau, biarkan aku tinggal di sisimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan bisa terus bersamamu.."

Warna hijau itu akan masuk ke dalam warna coklat daun musim gugur yang dimiliki oleh matanya—dengan senyum yang begitu memikat, bagaikan iblis yang pandai membual. Dan ia akan menjawab dengan dustanya,

"Aku akan mengabulkan permohonan itu, Petra."

—Ah, tidak apa-apa.

Bukankah ini cinta?

.

.

.

_Satu tatapan, meski hanya sekilas, aku ingin melihatmu lagi._

_Sambil berusaha untuk menenangkan hatiku yang terus bimbang,_

_Aku berlari di tengah kegelapan._

_Agar bisa bertemu denganmu kembali._

_._

_._

_._

Tipu muslihatnya tak akan berguna bagi seseorang yang memiliki hati sekejam iblis.

Seberapa besar usahnya untuk menggoda, seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha untuk membuatnya berpaling—ia sadar bahwa perasaan lelaki itu hanya untuk sesaat.

Bagaikan daun musim gugur yang tertiup angin dan jatuh—berubah menjadi pecahan kecil yang akan menghilang begitu musim berganti..

Seperti itukah cara manusia mencintai, sang Rubah bertanya di dalam hati.

Seperti itukah cara manusia mencintai, sang Rubah berteriak di dalam sunyinya malam hari.

Melihat gadis lain yang berada di sampingnya memang bukan hal yang aneh. Namun perasaan di dalam hatinya terasa aneh.

Harusnya aku yang ada disana, sang Rubah berbisik.

Harusnya Eren menepati janjinya, sang Rubah berbisik.

"Aku ingin berada disana.."

_Aku ingin berada di sisimu._

_._

_._

_._

_Meski segalanya harus berakhir ketika hujan terhenti,_

_Aku akan terus, terus, dan terus mencintaimu._

_Jika aku bisa melintasi banyaknya gunung yang ada di dunia ini,_

_Akankah kau bisa mengubah perasaanmu dan mencintaiku?_

_._

_._

"Kau mau menimbun berapa banyak dosa lagi?"

Entahlah, sampai neraka penuh dengan namaku di dalamnya, mungkin.

"Kau ingin menjadikan manusia itu seekor rubah? Jangan bercanda,"

Meskipun mustahil, aku sudah tidak memiliki rasa peduli lagi.

"Dia bahkan tidak mencintaimu. Bagaimana caranya agar dia mau berpaling kepada kau—yang bukan seorang manusia?"

Entahlah. Apapun akan kulakukan. Haruskah aku memusnahkan seluruh gadis manusia agar ia mau mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku?

"Kau bukan lagi Petra Ral yang aku kenal, bukan lagi seekor Rubah baik hati yang rela menolong siapapun."

Ah, begitukah?

"Sosokmu saat ini lebih terlihat seperti serigala. Serigala buas yang menatap manusia bagaikan makanan; memburu mereka sampai ujung dunia.."

Menjadi manusia, menjadi iblis, ataupun serigala—

Jika itu dapat membuat Eren berpaling kepadaku, aku tak keberatan.

.

.

.

_Dan ketika aku bertarung dengan takdirku sendiri,_

_Di malam musim semi, saat aku menyanyikan perasaanku kepadamu,_

_Aku melihat wanita lain yang tersenyum di sampingmu._

_Meski kau hanya melihatku sebagai hujan yang sesaat,_

_Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu, dan aku mulai merasa lelah._

_Jika mengelabuimu tidak bisa menjadi pilihan,_

_Maka..._

.

.

.

Ia harus menganggung seribu dosa.

Pertama, untuk cintanya yang terlarang.

Kedua, untuk melawan takdirnya sendiri sebagai seekor Rubah.

Ketiga, karena ia mencintai seseorang dengan begitu buta.

Dan..

Untuk banyaknya darah yang ia tumpahkan—dari banyaknya nyawa tak bersalah yang ia lenyapkan karena semata-mata rasa 'cinta'.

"Tak ada lagi wanita lain yang akan berdiri di sampingmu,"

Dengan tubuh manusianya yang lebih menawan dan lebih menarik untuk lelaki manapun yang melihat—

"Tak ada lagi wanita lain yang bisa kau pandang.."

Dengan tubuh yang bermandikan darah banyak manusia yang tak tahu apa-apa..

"Meskipun dalam sosok seperti ini, aku masih mencitaimu. Mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."

Dengan lelaki yang ia cintai di sampingnya—selalu di dalam genggamannya,

Meskipun ratusan tahun akan terlewat,

Meskipun tubuh manusia yang ia cintai akan terus membusuk dan menghilang di setiap harinya.

Meskipun perlahan tubuh itu akan berubah menjadi tengkorak, menjadi debu, menjadi sesuatu yang hampa..

"Hari ini juga, aku akan menurunkan hujan.." Senyumnya tak berubah; sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengan sang pujaan hatinya. "Karena ketika di hari cerah turun hujan, itu berarti ada pesta pernikahan. Kau bahagia, Eren?"

Aku bahagia..

Aku bahagia.

Meskipun aku harus menanggung seribu dosa.

.

.

.

_Demi menghilangkan pembatas yang memisahkan kita berdua,_

_Aku rela mengubah segala yang aku punya._

_Untuk bersama dirimu di dalam keabadian,_

_Aku akan membuang semua keramahan yang tersisa.._

_._

_._

_._

_**F I N**_


End file.
